Marble and Ash
by MaximumHetalia13
Summary: Roderich Edelstein is attending to Queen Elizabeta as a part of his usual daily routine when the other kingdom decides to let loose an attack, possibly ending the Kingdom of Axis, letting their newest enemy take over rule of the land.
1. Marble and Ash: Chapter 1

Last night was the end. It all went down so quick. His highness and his bride didn't hesitate though they were both in deep panic inside. No fear was released from our souls. The kingdom of Axis fell fast and it fell with a merciless fight. Now, enough of the talk let us enter the real tale of all worlds.

_Dear Journal,_

_ The date is the Friday, the 13__th__ of July, 1546 at high noon. The temperature was hot, similar to a normal July day. The children are all at play, the king be at his noon rest. The Madam of Black is out in the courtyard with Sir Ludwig and Lord Pochi. Kiku be in the chapel again, on his midday preaching. Miss Lili is preparing the snack and tea while Vash is cleaning the halls. I am readying myself to take post with the queen after I finish this log, Sir Ludwig taking front post at the Iron Gate._

_ Knight of the Kingdom of Axis,_

_Roderich Edelstein_

Placing the leather covered booklet on the small table, I placed the sword in my sheath, setting out to the Courtyard. It was a deep green blanket, black and blue vines around the black gate and marble fountain. Her royal highness was placed upon the bench seat, awaiting my arrival, though it was strange seeing Pochi nowhere in sight. It had appeared Sir Ludwig had left to take post a bit early. Either that or I was late.

"Roderich, you are late, may I remind you," Queen Elizabeta appointed, standing up as she approached my figure. I bowed to her, my head lowed in apology and respect.

"My apologies, Madam," I noted in true sorrow. Her hand lifted my chin, stating for my whole self to stand straight again, I following in reply.

"No need to be so sorrowful, dear. It was only a minute or so," she forgave, making a gesture to the sundial. Giving a nod, she gripped my hand, guiding myself over to the fountain. Elizabeta took out a pouch, removing a thin, square slab or silver from it. It was just a coin. She looked to me, her mouth curving upward. "Make a wish," she giggled, tossing the coin in. Her hand gripped my own as she raised her hands upward to level with her chin; fingers curled into fists, her eyes squeezed shut as she wished for the unknown. I watched the coin plop into the water creating an ever so slight splash as it made contact.

The Queen opened her eyes, gazing at the coin. A sigh escaped her lips. I looked to the coin, figuring out why as I did. Her token landed with the trident facing downward. Her wish was not to come true. Whenever we spent time together we did not talk much. It was more her walking around, me following as she did things, or rather she was instructing me if we did talk.

Madam brought me around to the other end of the courtyard. She sat down on the ground, dipping her feet into the large pool of water. "Madam, would you not like a chair to sit in, so your garments do not dirty?" I asked, looking at her dress, then the tiled ground around the pool of water.

"No need to fret, Roderich," Elizabeta hummed, flashing me a sheepish grin. "In fact, would you please guide me to my quarters? I wish to cool off for a bit, dear," her highness finished, rising from her sitting position. I nodded in response, taking her hand to assist her up. She waltzed over to her shoes, putting on the boots as she retook my arm. The two of us walked inside, up the long set of marble stairs and into her quarters, heading to change into her black two piece suit, a blue skirt around her waist.

King Feliciano exited the room down the hall, walking toward myself. "Roderich," he called, turning my attention toward him.

"Yes, your lord highness?" I asked, bowing to him in respect.

"Up," Feliciano said, making a hand gesture telling myself to rise. "What is Lady Elizabeta doing in there?" he questioned, nodding his head toward the girl's quarters.

"She desires to cool off in the water pool," I responded, resting a hand around the handle of the sword. The king nodded upward in understanding as he looked to my hand.

"Remove your hand," he commanded, myself following in comply. His highness nodded in approval as Elizabeta came out of the room, her heeled shoes making a clack on the tiled floor. The both of us looking to her; she took my arm giving the king a smile.

"Shall we go, Roderich?" he looked up to me with that playful, friendly smile. I took a gaze to the king then back to the girl with a nod. The queen bounced in place, giggling.

We quickly walked back down the stairs and into the courtyard, for she was in a hurry. Reaching the pool, she removed her blue overskirt, jumping into the pool with a large laugh-scream. I gave her a smile, "I shall go tell Gilbert to present a towel to you in minutes, 30?" I questioned, wanting confirmation. Elizabeta just looked at me blankly before shaking her head.

"How about minutes 60 instead," she corrected, leaning onto the side of the pool. The queen waved me off, letting me know there was no need to accept that, and I should just let Gilbert know to have it prepared. Quickly, I walked inside, and to where Gilbert was located. He was in his room.

I looked at the door, leaving it shut. "Gilbert, have a towel ready for Queen Elizabeta in minutes 60," I told him, making sure he got all of it.

"Minutes 60, got it," he replied with a nod. Heaving a sigh, I shrugged, closing his door to leave him at his work, walking back to the queen.

"He has received the message, my lady," I let her know, bowing my head to her. She nodded, allowing myself to reset my stance up tall. "Now please, excuse me momentarily, I need to check on Sir Ludwig out front and the rest of the troop, you can continue swimming," is told her. Elizabeta accepted that, gesturing me to go do my duties.

"Alright, just go then, Roderich," she said as she had made the gesture. I nodded, walking to the front gate, my hand on the handle of my sword the whole time. Through the courtyard I went, then straight through the bottom level of the palace as I walked. The villagers watched as I walked out of the castle, and through the town. Finally I had reached the front gate; Ludwig flashed me a look as I walked up to him.

"Ludwig, I presume you are at ease?" I asked him, receiving a nod from him. He could not talk, for the binding over his mouth and down his neck forbid it. We nodded to each other as I made my way back through the village and to the castle. "Sir Lovino?" I called, looking up to a balcony. The other amber headed man looking down to myself with a stern face. "Yes, all is fine, nothing suspicious," he replied looking back ahead as I walked into the palace.

Guard after guard, my soldiers all with no troubles. Everything was fine. Lovino, Antonio, Lars; everything was in check. I couldn't think of anything that could have gone wrong right then. "Ahh, perfect," I sighed, sitting on a bench at the front of the courtyard. A sudden reminder clicked in my head before I took out my pocket watch, gazing at the glass covered clock. It had been minutes 45. Miss Elizabeta was soon to retire from her swimming suit and into her dress again.

"Roderich!" yelled somebody from a distance, faintly but clear. Turning toward the sound, I put my pocket watch away. Lovino called.

I rushed toward the sound mumbling to myself, "Whatever could have gone wrong?" Quickly I sped through the palace. Running up stairs, down corridors, dodging people, my hand making sure my sword would not knock somebody in the stomach, ribs or thigh. Finally, I reached Lovino, younger brother and second in command knight at the Kingdom of Axis, looked at me with wide eyes as he pointed to an area in the distance.

"Look," he mumbled, his hand slightly shaking. "What's that, sir?" the amber head continued to speak to me. I shook my head, sighing, for I had no answer.

"I really do have not a sliver of a clue," I replied, almost feeling bad. I was commander. I should have been able to answer any question, but I couldn't. "I shall go out to check what it is, do you wish to come with?" turning to Lovino, I asked, tilting my head. Receiving a light nod from the younger one, I nodded back, agreeing.

We walked through the corridor, down a flight of stairs and through the main hall, discussing tactics in case it was serious. The two of us continued out the doors and through the center village. Our hands had never moved from the location on out sheath that we had put them on. At last our party of two came in sight of a group of 4 men dressed in orange. That wasn't a good sign. Arthur Kirkland, my enemy and head knight of the Kingdom Ally. They could possibly have been planning an attack. That could have made matters even worse.


	2. Marble and Ash: Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! Thanks for the reviews already guys, keep them up!**

* * *

Three of the men smirked in our direction, the other smiling cheekily as I blinked in confusion at this particular man's expression. A golden blond with a pair of spectacles, similar to my own pair stepped forward. I knew in an instant that, by his headdress in which he wore that he had high ranking in their kingdom, more than likely the king's position.

"Pleasant to meet you both," he nodded to us each individually before pausing to look at his accompaniments. "Sir Kirkland, I believe you know this fellow?" My well despised, similarly ranked enemy nodded to his commander and leader, glaring to me almost immediately afterward. "I have but one request," he spoke with a very official tone of confidence, "I wish to speak to your king, Feliciano was it?"

Lovino froze in place his grip tightening upon his weapon until I quickly glanced down and tapped his hand to loosen up. "Sure thing," I muttered, looking back to King Jones, "Follow me."

As we walked throughout the castle, other's eyes laid upon the six of as silent mutters emerged from their lips. Our king was not expecting a visitor today, he wasn't for a while. I was, and could tell without looking that Lovino was as well, worried for this encounter. He had spoken of Alfred Jones but twice maximum, but we got his opinion on this man quite quickly. His opinion being a piece of hate impaled through with a steak and sent into a forever burning fire in which was fueled with hate. Feliciano's family, Lovino's family, has had a greatly upsetting past with the other kingdom.

Their grandfather, when he ruled, was in a tight bind with King Arthur I, King Alfred's father. King Arthur was still healthy on the throne until Alfred overthrew him, murdering his own father in his sleep. Nobody knows why, but after he had committed this crime their kingdom fell into despair, resorting to older times of peasants and lords, lacking a king. Their grandfather took advantage of this only to be killed by a younger Alfred, giving Feliciano the role of king. To this day, Lovino still stresses over why he wasn't chosen for the roll. Feliciano and Alfred were appointed king of their designated kingdom on the same day a few hours apart. The only true reason King Alfred is in reign of so many is because of his gut instinct and ability to murder people who were much more important than he.

Lovino droned on, struggling to keep from its leather sheath and use it right then and there on the king behind myself. The entire walk has been silent, a large cloud of intense hatred hanging over our small group. We arrived atop the stairs, showing them down a corridor and to a wooden door. I knocked twice on the door, watching it open to see Ludwig.

I nodded, gesturing nearly motionlessly to the four outsiders in our party, letting him snag a strange look to a "friend" of his own, similar to my relationship with Mr. Arthur. He quickly found my eyes again, awaiting my direction as I leaned in, whispering, "Note Feliciano of the guests, I'll have them wait here until he arrives with you, send Antonio and Vash here as well, I don't care if Lili is with him," I mumble just so I'm clear enough for Ludwig as he gives me a confirmative nod, stepping back and turning to get King Vargas, his first priority. Only if he ran across my other wished guests will they come.

We watched him walk off swiftly as if he was a puppet, I being his controller along with King Feliciano and Queen Elizabeta. Turning myself back to the other five I see Lovino staring at the ground with a completely flushed of expression face, allowing him to remain this way as I see Lili rise up the stairs, causing us all to look at her. She stepped back a bit, knowing her I know she was intimidated with her face containing an unsure frown and soft eyes.

Her black, neck strap (as in it had no sleeves, attaching around the neck) dress, traced with blue lining and a white part in the center which was glittered in silver flowed down to the base of her achilles tendon in the heels she was wearing which were about, as I've noticed, five inches which meant that the dress would be on the ground without them. The underskirt, making it emerge from her hips slightly, similar to a hoopskirt that she had at a young age. I looked into her eyes with a hard stare as she relaxed, walking over to me as I leaned down to her small level. "What are they here for?" Her question stunned me until her eyes widened with my stare, understanding in a split second what they were here for. I looked to her, confused as I stepped back. After that she just ran off, back the way she came, her dress dragging on the stairs.

I turned to Lovino who was looking at the ground again before Feliciano came up from behind him alone. I bowed my head in respect, our party turning to him as he shook the other king's hand firmly. "Pleasure," he sneered, Alfred nodding as if he was going to say the same thing. "What brings you to my palace without warning of the event? How urgent is it?"

Alfred only snickered at his tone, chuckling after a bit. "My, my, Feliciano, never thought you could sound like this what with your shenanigans and flower picking," he began, stopping and pulling himself back on track. "Anyways, I thought that you would like to talk for a while on a deal, you see, I'm having a bit of difficulties—"

Feliciano only smiled. "Congrats."

He continued with a sigh of irritation. "I am having a trouble or two, you see, we can't go on being enemy's for the rest of our days, living in constant fear of the other kingdom, you see. I wish to write a treaty with you." My face dropped to an expressionless lump just as Lovino's was, our leader sighing as he rubbed the bridge of his temples.

"I'll attempt since you never seem to wish to stop bothering me with this request," he huffed, folding his arms. "When shall we begin? After 1800 hours? I'll let you to a mean, my treat." Alfred nodded in approval after looking at each member of his own four-person party, taking in that they would be okay with it. With that, Feliciano directed me to lead them to the dining hall where a meal had been being prepared. I seat them all on one side, Feliciano at the head of the table and Mr. Jones taking the other end. The three of them, Sirs Ivan Braginski, Francis Bonnefois and Arthur Kirkland sitting across from our own commanders: Ludiwg Beilschmidt, Kiku Honda and myself. Elizabeta shared the head with Feliciano, unlike she usually did.

After the meal, Feliciano lead King Alfred to his own, personal study to begin writing their treaty. That is, if King Feliciano goes through with the idea and doesn't quit out on it.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it, don't forget to review, it helps keep me going! If you're questioned on some of the last names, such as Ivan's since most use "Braginsky" I found that it's incorrect and the suffix "-sky" is a Polish ending where as "-ski" is a more Russian one. And for Francis', "Bonnefois" is a French ending to the name instead of just "Bonnefoy". Again, thanks for reading, I'll try to update it by Sunday if possible, but I can't promise that will occur. Thanks for all the positive comments I've already received, you're great!**


End file.
